f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Trende modełe o2
pracę w o2 dostałem w ramach programu Niepełnosprawni - Pełnosprawni w Pracy niewiele płacą, ale mogę spełniać swoją pasję, którą jest gnicie przed monitorem * W niedzielne popołudnia mama wystawia mnie na wózku przed blok, żebym w końcu złapał trochę słońca * mam rente umysłową * Aby mnie zatrudnić, o2 musiało obok schodów dobudować windę dla wózków * Sądzicie, że można już wymienić w wózku opony na letnie? Proszę o poradę * Pojechałem na myjkę * Mam 60% zniżki na OC na wózek za bezwypadkową jazdę * w drodze do pracy ścigam się z emerytami * Mama nie musi mi prać skarpet, bo nie czuję swoich nóg * jestem tak przejęty pracą na o2, że mama musi mi wylewać z cewnika * Za pierwszą rente kupiłem sobie alumy do wózka * próbuje poderwać blachary na nowy spojler w wózku * W drodze do pracy zawsze ruszam z piskiem opon * jeżdżę wózkiem po mieście i puszczam techno na full * Napompowałem dętki azotem, żeby bryka lepiej przyspieszała * Na wózku zawsze jeżdżę na ręcznym * podczepiam się pod autobusy żeby szybciej dotrzeć do pracy * jadąc do pracy udaje dźwięk silnika i wyobrażam sobie że jade autem * zamontowałem sobie w wózku tubę basową * w towarzyswie nie chwale się swoją prac * Tatełe myje mnie karcherem * brandzluje sie drążkiem zmiany biegów w moim wózku * codziennie po pracy mame myje mi stopy i mikroknażke * Nakleiłem naklejkę pionier * kupiłem czapkę z daszkiem, w którym jest wiatraczek i wyobrażam sobie, że mam w wózku klimę * Od brandzlowania knagi zawsze znosi mnie na prawo w trakcie jazdy * mame przyczepiła mi baloniki do wózka żeby umielić mi życie * tata zamontował mi światła przeciw-mgielne w butach żebym miał lepsze doświetlanie zakrętów * Zamontowałem sobie niebieskie światła neonowe pod wózkiem * Zimny łokieć to jest to co lubię * nakleiłem napis MICHELIN na przedzie mojego wózka i szpanuje na dzielnicy * tate wchodzi mi do wanny i każe szukać szprychy * Byłem bohaterem programu "Odpicuj mi wózek" * pale gumę na parkingu pod Biedronką * pojechałem swoim wózkiem sześciolatka na hulajnodze * Klepie leszczy z kasy w wyścigach na jedną ósmą mili * zgłosiłem mój wózek do programu pimp my ride * Tate wziął kredyt w Providencie żeby zainstalować mi w wózku Park Assist * Trenuję difty wózkiem na osiedlowych chodnikach * mam sprawę w sądzie za jazdę po pijanemu wózkiem * Nie jeżdżę po alkoholu * Zimą doczepiam spych i odśnieżam osiedle * jak oddawali wózek do wulkanizatora to zapomnieli mnie z niego wyjać * Jadąc wózkiem po dziurach, wyobrażam sobie galop na śniadym rumaku po stepach akermańskich * zamierzam wystąpić w następnym Red Bull x-fighters * zainstalowałem nitro do mojego wózka i udaje nicolasa Cage'a z filmu 60 sekund * Nie jem warzyw bo utożsamiam się z nimi * jak puszczam bąki na wózku to mam nitro * Na oparciu mam naklejkę: POKAŻ KLASĘ. POMÓŻ WŁĄCZYĆ SIĘ DO RUCHU. * zabieram moja gumowa lale na przejazdzki wozkiem po zachodzie slonca * mam wyciek oleju z wózka * mój wózek jeździ na mocz * doczepiłem sobie dodatkową rurę wydechową, do odbytu * zawsze ustępuje pierwszeństwa pieszym * w moim wózku mam nawet poduszke powietrzną na hemoroidy - mame mi kupiła * Ostro się lansuję, zajeżdżając wózkiem na McDrive'a * mam naklejkę 'baby on board' - sam nie wiem po co * drifftuje po krowich plackach na łace * na rondach jezdze prawoskretnie i udaje Agenta 007 * zamontowałem sobie klime w moim wózku * codziennie w drodze do pracy korzystam z nawigacji * mam czucie tylko w 2 palcach i nadgarstku * Jestem lepszy od Typowego - prawo jazdy na wózek zrobiłem za 3cim razem * trąbię na przechodniów * Czynnie wspomagam akcje "Zwolnij - szkoda życia" * Powiesiłem sobię choinke zapachową * lansuje sie pod sklepem na moim wózku jak na molo w Sopocie * na wakacje podczepiam przyczepe niewiadów * Zawsze zwalniam w pobliżu Czarnych Punktów * zrobiłem sobie klakson z gruszki do lewatywy * Kubica przy mnie to leszczyk * proponuje koleżankom z pracy podwiezienie do domu * zimą dla jeszcze większego lansu montuję bagażnik nasprzet narciarski, tzw trumne * jestem wariatem drogowym * Na zimę montuję sobie webasto * spaliłem sprzęgło w wózku * codziennie tate przywiązuje mój wózek do swojego poloneza daje zabawkową kierownice i rusza w leśną trase abym mógł poudawać Hołowczyca * zawsze, ale to zawsze jeżdżę środkiem ulicy * mam też pasek "antystatic" * Zawsze ostrzegam latarką nadjeżdżające auta z naprzeciwka o kontroli drogowej * komputer pokładowym wózka jest bezpośrednio podłączony do f23 * Holuje tiry * jeżdzę na tirówki wózkiem, mam 3 minutę gratis * jestem na nasłuchu CB radio * rozmawiam z mobilkami o misiaczkach na radyjku. bajo! * wyprzedam na 3 staruszki w parku * gardzę wszystkimi pieszymi * zawsze żegnam się słowami: "szerokości i przyczepności" * wożę akordeon na kolanach - a nóż przyjdzie mi ochota posłuchac muzyki * zimą chętnie służę pomocą przy zapalaniu samochodów sąsiadom gdy rozładuje im sie akumulator * Dorabiam na wózku jako prowizoryczny koń zaprzęgowy * chciałbym skoczyć, ale wszędzie są barierki bezpieczeństwa * po każdym ostrym zakręcie muszę sie przeżegnać * wyłączyłem ESP w wózku - lubie ostrzejszą jazde * Zamontowałem sobie duze opony, pomalowałem wózek na czerwono, a z tyłu namalowałem skaczącego konika i udaję, że jeżdżę bolidem ferrari * przyczepiam sobie skrzydła i udaje boeing * zamontowałem na wózku figurkę ludzika z kiwającą głową * w dłuższych trasach slucham zetki - zawsza sa fajne przeboje * W ramach spaceru tate wystawia mnie na 3 godziny na balkon * Mamełe nakleiła mi medalik ze św Krzysztofem na wózek * moją idolką szos jest Madzia Buczek * owijam się szczelnie babcinym kocem by się nie przeziębić gdy zimą jadę do pracy * moja piosenka przewodnia to Doniu feat Liber - Najszybszy w mieście * Nie potrafię się przesiąść z wózka na kibel, dlatego sram pod siebie * Jestem demonem seksu...tak przynajmniej mówił mi nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego * Urządzam mechanikowi awantury, gdy odmawia przyjęcia mojego wózka do warsztatu * Zawsze jak mame każe mi jeść warzywa, to kojarzy mi się to z kanibalizmem. Nie wiem czemu * dentyfikuję się z akcją "Idzie wiosna. Będą warzywa." * Nie wyszedłem z domu od 2 lat Wmawiam sobie, ze to wina tego, że nie potrafię zejść po schodach * Na onanizm.pl mam stały nick "kalafior" * Mam taką dobrą mame Dzisiaj powiedziała, że poszuka dla mnie dziewczyny ** ps. na Czatoliku * Jako niepełnosprawny zgodziłem się dostawać 1/10 pensji * Kurwa jak co roku problem ze zmiana opon tate pokrzywil mi wszystkie szprychy * Jadąc wózkiem po chodzniku przyjmuję aerodynamiczną pozę * zjeżdżając wózkiem po schodach miałem dachowanie * jeżdzę tylko lewym pasem, wzbudzając konsternacje pośród kierowców, którzy lubią szybką jazdę * to mnie wyprzedzała Otylia * ostatnio stuningowałem swoją furę, dodałem na szprychy koraliki odblaskowe * berełe chciał zostać moim kolegą ale troche przesadził * Dojeżdżam do judasza w 1,54 sekundy * W każde niedzielne popołudnie z tatełe jeździmy na spacery do parku do Powsina Tam opuszcza spodnie i siada mi na kolanach Ja go bolcuje i jednocześnie jade na jego ręcznym ** P.S. Kocham mojego tate ** W ciągu dnia mocno w dupe a wieczorami to on mnie kocha bardzo mocno raz w dupe a raz w buzie * jeżdzę tylko lewym pasem, wzbudzając konsternacje pośród kierowców, którzy lubią szybką jazdę * jestem taki odważny, że na drodze nie zwracam ani trochę uwagi na ograniczenia prędkości! ** ps. ależ ze mnie pirat!! ((( ))) * tate kocha mnie w doopę przewieszając przez płot ** raz po wszystkim zapomniał mnie zdjąć * jeżdzę na drewnianych felgach * zamontowałem sobie silnik z golfa dwójki ** 1.2 TDI w gazie * Wiecie gdzie można najtaniej wymienić opony na letnie? * wyjeżdzam swoją bryką na osiedlowy skatepark i lansuje się kręcąc bączki na ręcznym * wyjeżdzam swoją bryką na osiedlowy skatepark i lansuje się kręcąc bączki na ręcznym ** oczywiście rzucam przedtem pod wózek granat dymny aby stworzyc 'smoke effect' od palenia gumy * Mam napęd na 4 koła * Jeżdżę nago po peronie i zapowiadam pociągi * Mam protezę nogi, którą tata podpierdolił piratowi Barnabie * jeżdząc wózkiem podrawiam wszystkich papieskim gestem * mam kuloodporne szyby w wózku jak papamobilu * żaden kraweżnik nie stanowi dla mnie problemu. Żaden * zamontowałem sobie poduszki powietrzne,aby w razie co ostrzejszych hamowań nie zrobic sobie krzywdy * w siedzeniu mam specjalna klape otwierana w dol, abym nie musial zsiadac z wozka gdy mnie przycisnie ** PS. najczęściej stawiam klocka ropędzony w trasie * Zamontowałem w moim wózku dodatkowe 4 pary siedzeń żeby wyglądało jak limuzyna kiedy będę zajeżdżał na studniówkę w moim wieczorowym technikum elektrycznym * Chłopcy z miasta pilnują mojej fury * mam zamiar wygrać YOU CAN DANCE ** ps. na wózku * "Szybko i Wsciekle" to moj film biograficzny * napisałem petycję do ministerstwa, aby na samochody naklejac obowiązkowo naklejkę "uwaga, wózki są wszędzie" to pomoże uniknąć mi wielu kolizyjnych sytuacji na drodze * Nigdy nie ustępuje pierwszeństwa, NIGDY * Paryż-Dakar to dla mnie pikus * wyprzedam na podwójnej ciągłej bez kierunkowskazu ((( ))) * Przed kazda jazda wypijam czteropak...podpalki do grilla * wyrywam najlepsze niunie z hospicjum św. Augustyna na nowe fele * Jadac waska sciezka rowerowa zawsze zamykam licznik! zawsze * To ja woziłem Waszkę G * Wprowadzm psy sasiadow na spacer...tak zarabiam na tuning * W ta zime zdobylem 4 osmiotysieczniki...sam! * zimą zakładam łańcuchy na opony i organizuje kulig dzieciom z domu dziecka * tatełe zafundowal mi urodziny w McDonaldzie.Moglem sam zrobic hamburgiera. Jestem Kozakiem ** P.S. Mam 28 lat * Od 2001 roku nie mam waznych badan technicznych na wozek * od 3 lat nie place OC * Dostałem wymarzony zestaw "barbie na wozku" * smarkam brokatem * Majac 18 lat spadlem z konika w wesolym miasteczku do dzis placze * od 16 roku zycia regularnie chodze do ginekologa * To mit ze wazelina oprocz poslizgu znieczula * ostatnio goniły mnie miśki w nieoznakowanej vectrze. zgubiłem ich na parkingu biedronki udając wózek sklepowy. od tamtej pory dmucham na zimne i zamontowałem CB radio Kategoria:Trende